The present invention is directed to the area of sporting goods. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device to neatly store fish hooks which are attached to a length of fishing line known as leader.
Fishing tackle has a tendency to become snarled in a tackle box. One of the chief culprits is the fish hook which, left to work its wiles, will embed itself in whatever crosses its path and, if possible, will foul itself with leader, other hooked devices such as spoons, lures and the like, and do it in such a way as to ensure its ability to gouge the fisherman as she/he seeks to untangle the snarl.
The present invention is directed to a storage device of fish hooks which are attached to a leader to keep the hooks neatly arrayed so that they may be easily accessed as desired. Other attempts to provide storage for fish hooks have been made. One such device involves the use of tensioning springs which tend to become displaced and end up being a greater snarled nuisance that the leadered hooks themselves. It is the intention of the present invention to provide a simple, yet elegant means to store hooks so that they are available when needed.
The storage device of the present invention comprises a) a thin, generally rectangular body constructed of durable plastic; b) the rectangular body having a first face and a second opposing face, a first end of the body having a first row of posts aligned with said first face and a second row of posts aligned with said second opposing face, said first and second rows extending axially outwardly from said first end; c) a second end having a first elastomeric coating on one side and a second elastomeric coating on an opposite side, said first and second elastomeric coatings extending over about ⅓ of a length of said body; whereby a loop formed in a distal end of the length of leader is hooked over one of the posts and the fish hook is embedded in one of the first and second coatings to secure the fish hook to said storage device. If the leader is short or of standard length, the hook will be embedded on the same side as the post to which it is secured. If the leader is of a longer length, the leader can be wrapped around one or both ends of the body and the hook embedded in the elastomeric layer to which the hook can reach.
Preferably, the first and second rows of posts are laterally offset from one another to afford easy access when attaching or removing a leader loop. Also, preferably, the durable plastic is transparent and the body has indicia of length etched therein. An additional feature of the device is a compartment formed in a portion of the body, the compartment having a closure which snaps shut for retaining items, such as lead shot, therein.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.